Styx
by ClassicLit
Summary: Quite poetic, am I not? Well what else can I do when I have so much free time on my hands? Trust me if I still have anything, it’s time. RenoYuffie


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.

_Hope you like the story. It is only the beginning. I will be sort of be backtracking…oooh and it will be a Reno/Yuffie! Please tell me what you think so I know whether to continue or not XDD. Enjoy!_

Who knew? Who knew that you would start appreciating nature when you were separated from it by a white wall? Yes just a plain, clean white wall. I don't know about you, but I would have never guessed. Through the small window, that just happens to be my only connection to the outside world I can see nothing, but nature, pure and simple. Yet if you take into consideration earthquakes, sea storms, tornadoes, snow storms and all other natural disasters with the lost lives that almost always accompany them, nature is no longer pure and most definitely not simple. But who am I to judge? After all I was separated from nature due that particularly nasty habit of mine.

It is autumn outside, a very beautiful season, yet I always regarded it as a bit too melancholy. During the rule of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth Bless Her Heart, melancholy was never associated with autumn though; if anything the phlegmatic humor seemed to be the perfect fit. "The Perfect Fit" that is what the world is about isn't it? Everything has to have its place; everything has to fit into a grand design that is regulated by no other than the diamond clad people up top. What if some part did not fit? What if more precisely it didn't want to fit? After being accused and proven to be a raving lunatic, I guess that little part just happens to be me; the abnormal one the outcast, the greatest fear of the Aristocratic society, someone who doesn't agree. So I guess I would not offend you in remaining with my humble opinion that autumn is really quite a melancholy season, after all I am just…crazy, right?

Melancholy or not, autumn is striking. It's the first time I actually noticed. I knew that autumn is stunning in theory, but I never actually looked close enough, it is quite gorgeous. The alleyway that I am looking into right now only proves my earlier musings. The trees standing on each side of the road are clad in gold, rubies, rich oranges and patches of green. Each leaf crowned with a silver coating of rain water that has so promptly began falling from the platinum sky. The branches, bowing ever so slightly under the weighed of these diamond drops allow the leeway for their unsalted tears to fall to the wet ground with a soft resounding sound. The road on its own is a completely different story. It seems like a rug has been laid over an otherwise cold, brick floor. This was not just any rug, but a rather rich, soft one as it seemed, which matched the other items in the room, mainly the trees, perfectly with its vibrancy of color. Quite poetic, am I not? Well what else can I do when I have so much free time on my hands? Trust me; if I still have anything, it's time.

In contrast to how one glance at the breathtaking scenery outside raises my mood, taking in the surroundings in my more immediate area lowers it. Everything around me is white, not to mention sterile clean. Not only are the surroundings completely white, I am dressed in a white shirt as well as white pants. I am sitting on a white bed, with a white comforter, a white mattress that is covered by white bed sheets, and the pillow unless my vision is playing tricks on me is very much white. If a person was not crazy upon arriving at this place they would become what they were thought to be. In all truthfulness it would take less than 4 hours for a newcomer before he would start climbing walls and beating on the door in failed attempts to get out of these…white surroundings. If you were lucky or unlucky depending on your personal experience a doctor would come in and give you shot to make you sleep for the next 5 hours. Whenever you are struggling with insomnia take my advice, scream a bit, beat on the door, try to climb up walls, which should not be hard to do once you remained up long enough and all your problems are solved.

Now the doctors are a completely different cup of tea. I mean calling these gentlemen "doctors" would be a bit of an overstatement. Did I say "gentlemen" and "a bit"? Forgive me, let me clarify what I meant, calling these brutes "doctors" would the overstatement of the year. Yet they take pride in their knavery, so probably calling them doctors would in their language be considered an understatement. If the words "brute" and "knavery" did not provide a thorough description of what these "doctors" were like, you should not worry yourself about that because my pessimistic self will provide you with more than enough descriptive insults…I mean details. My particular favorite, who just happens to be my brute—I mean doctor at my lucky ward number 13 is the absolute spitting image of Porthos as described by Alexander Dumas. In contrast to Porthos who was lucky enough to be a musketeer and have a reason for his large size, this "doctor" did not have one reason to be this threatening. He could not even write off to needing his size to calm patients because speaking from my personal experience he was… just think of this way, if he is a tree then I am a twig. He could have been three times smaller and still have the same intimidating effect. Without boring you with my extensive experience, I'm going to go straight through the glorious description of this individual. He had dark brown hair that was cut so short it almost looked…unapparent, a huge hooked nose and a horrible accent that could almost have made me believe that he was from Midgar, if only the rest of him did not scream out "criminal", he couldn't be from Midgar. These people nowadays were only imprisoned for being…well… from Midgar—did I just say that? Pardon me, giving that away was a big no-no, don't tell anyone and don't hold it against me. Back to the description, He had a round stomach that would almost look jovial—almost. His round facial features did nothing but send chill down everyone's spine. Needless to say the first time I got my shot, I was terrified beyond belief. I was extremely calm and stiff as a board before he gave me the shot.

Please do pardon me, before I carry on with my story, or more precisely put you to sleep with my over extensive knowledge, let me introduce myself as well as what is going on around me. I am Yuffie Kisaragi and for some of you who have not yet guessed, I am in the nut house. I think for you, especially, I will certainly continue my little tale of misadventure, if you dare come back that is.


End file.
